mountain girl macey
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: ash get taken be a mountain girl named macey can dawn save her boyfriend before it's to late pearlshipping


In a mountain region, a six foot tall overweight pigtail girl was crying on the edge of the mountain. "I'll never get no man to marry me" she said sadly. As she was about to go to her cabin she hear some thing that made her heart go thump the thump. There she saw a young man with raven spiky hair, who wore a light blue shirt, light short blue jeans and a red and black cap. With him was young woman that had long little blue hair, wore a short sleeve white shirt, and short jeans.

Her eyes turn into hearts when she saw the raven hair man and she jumped up and down saying "it real live man" she rushed down the mountain to see her new lover.

"Wow the mountain are incredibility beautiful Ash" the woman said.

"Yea, but not as incredibility beautiful you are Dawn" Ash said making dawn blush a bright red.

"Oh Ash your so" before Dawn could finish her sentence someone grabbed Ash from the behind him..

"Hello my name is Macey and you are my new lover boy" she introduce her then tried to give a Ash a kiss while he try to get out of her super strong grip.

"You leave my boyfriend alone you big snorlax like woman" Dawn hit the overweight with a rock making her let go of Ash and going up to her. "Go away skinny" she slammed Dawn with her giant arm into the mountain.

"Dawn are you aright" he ran to his girlfriend

"Your not going near skinny my lover boy" she thrown a rope at him and tied him up.

"We're going river smooching boo." she took him father down the road where the river was and when she got in the boat she made ash stuck in the boat so he can't move at all.

"Me lips and yours will be together soon my little love mankey" as Ash still struggle to get free from the boat, she move the boat with her big feet and started to sing. "Can feel the breeze, the flowers, the trees, the rare and smelly perfume I know they not in arm reach, but ten time will in bloom" before she sing can any more the boat got bumped be a log making her fall overboard. Dawn was on that log. She got off the log on to the boat and start rowing as fast as she could.

"Thanks Dawn for saving my life" then the boat started to go faster, but Dawn wasn't rowing. It was Macey who was picking up the boat and running. "You put this boat down right now"before Dawn could said anything else she got hit by a tree branch and got her out of the boat.

"Me and you are going to get hitch" Macey said happily.

"Hitch oh on!" Ash jumped out of the boat and climbed the highest tree in the mountain, but she used ax to chop the tree down with ease, than Dawn had that same rope that he was tied to and got the ax from chopping down the tree even more. "You stop what your doing with my Ash, Macey." I'm get sick of you skinny" she slammed Dawn into a tree.

"Oh I need you help infernape he tried to thrown his best pokemon, but Macey was shaking the tree he feel out and his Pokemon fell right next to his girlfriend feet and was knock out cold. Here come the groom, here come the groom, ladalaladada she sang and drag him to a small wedding like area.

Dawn started to wake up and saw that Ash and Macey were gone and Ash Pokemon was right next to her feet. "Ash poke'ball, I'm going to get that mountain girl just you wait and see." Infernape I chose you" as the flame pokemon appeared. Ash is in trouble can you help me and your trainer out and save him." "Nape" it said and they went to fine Ash. When they saw them she told infernape to use mach punch. Infernape did what she said and mach punch her so hard she was sent flying. "Ash your alright" she started to kiss her boyfriend. You save my Dawn I love you so much, I love you too Ash then they kiss passionately.

As for Macey, she was on the other side of the mountain crying agian until she saw a man that had spike brown hair, wore an orange vest and brown shorts. "A man" Macey said. She grabbed him put him in her arms and said "Hi, my name is Macey and your my new lover." The man got out of her grip and hold her hands and said "your strong arms and your beauty is so great I want you" the man. "Hold on man" she said moving one step back. "Now kiss me my love!" he screamed. "No way man" as she ran away and he chased after her.

**The end**


End file.
